


For Her Eyes Only

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan pre-series [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Claudia makes a few notes in her diary after her first week in a new job.





	For Her Eyes Only

Friday night at home, alone with a bottle of wine, had never been at the top of her To Do list, but after her first week in a new job, Claudia Brown was prepared to make an exception.

As soon as the door of her flat closed behind her, she kicked off her shoes, hung her jacket on a hook and headed straight for her bedroom and some clothes to slob out in. With her hair tied back in a loose ponytail, wearing an old pair of jeans and a fleece sweater, her feet jammed into a pair of battered but cosy slipper, Claudia made a beeline for the fridge and the bottle of Pinot Grigio she’d stashed there after a hasty late-night visit to the supermarket on Sunday, before her previously settled life had been turned upside down.

Rips in time. Prehistoric creatures. Not exactly what she’d signed up for when she’d fast-tracked up through the Civil Service with a law degree from Oxford.

She put a pizza in the oven, threw together a quick salad with anything in the fridge that wasn’t ether hopelessly wilted or recklessly squishy, and then retired to the living room with her glass of wine to decompress in front of whatever mindless soap was currently showing.

Setting the alarm on her phone for 15 minutes, just in case she fell asleep and burned the pizza to a crisp, Claudia got comfortable and reached for her diary. She’d kept one for as long as she could remember, and still had all of them, safely tucked away in a box in her wardrobe. They were very strictly for her eyes only. One former boyfriend had been summarily shown the door after being caught peeking when she’d left one on the coffee table.

She picked up her favourite pen and wrote the word FIRST IMPRESSIONS on a blank page. It wouldn’t be deathless prose, it never was when she was talking to her leather-bound confidante, but as no one other than her would ever read it, that hardly mattered.

Sir James Lester: Sharp. Sarcastic. Thinks he has a natty line in ties. Knows where all the bodies are buried, and probably planted a few of them. You don’t get that far up a greasy pole without being an absolute shit.

Professor Nick Cutter: Can’t say I blame Ryan for thumping him. Kissing him was probably a mistake, but he’s quite attractive under that mop of absurd hair. He’s going to come to blows with Lester soon. And I might have to take a leaf out of Ryan’s book.

Stephen Hart: The jury’s out on whether he’s shagging Cutter. Lester clearly thinks he is, but then Lester could start a rumour in an empty room. Easy on the eye and knows how to keep Cutter in check, given half a chance. Bright, cares about the creatures but isn’t sentimental about them. He didn’t enjoy killing that gorgon-thing, but didn’t hesitate, either. I like him.

Connor Temple: Brighter than he looks, but then that wouldn’t be difficult.

Abby Maitland: We’re going to need her knowledge of animals. Cutter’s a theorist. Connor’s away with the fairies. Between her and Stephen Hart, we might just have a chance of dealing with what the anomalies throw at us.

Captain Ryan: Tough, intelligent, competent. Bloody competent. And I’d have paid good money to see him deck Cutter. We got lucky with him. Let’s hope we can keep him.

Claudia finished her glass of wine and stared at the words in her diary. There was more to be said. A lot more, But it was Friday night, there was more wine in the bottle and her pizza was ready.

She’d made a start.

They all had.


End file.
